1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an air circulation device including a blower having a hollow housing with a rotatable squirrel cage blower incorporated therein with discharge louvers being adjustable for controlling the direction of air flow discharged from the air circulation device. The air circulation device is supported on a stand of hollow construction having air inlet openings elevated above the lower end thereof together with a filter structure associated with the air inlet openings to remove particulate material and pollutants from the air taken into the air circulation device with hollow air transfer members extending from the hollow stand to the interior of the squirrel cage blower through doughnut shaped seal devices of lightweight compressible foam material. The air circulation device is provided with a control switch arrangement and an outlet receptacle together with other optional features including flexible hoses that can be connected to the inlets or the outlet. Also the air circulation device includes mounting plates having angulated portions enabling the air circulation device to be utilized independently of the stand and oriented in various angular positions as determined by the number of angled portions on the mounting plates rigidly affixed to the housing.